The objectives of this conference are to facilitate an interdisciplinary exchange of knowledge on research related to brain-gut interactions and to provide an opportunity for young investigators and trainees interested in gut neurobiology to interact with experts in this field. The program of the conference includes invited speakers who will provide state-of-the-art lectures on the latest findings related to the following topics; 910 the neuroanatomical basis of brain-gut interactions including the mapping of visceral projections as revealed by transynaptic tracers, electrophysiological and histochemical characterization of visceral and central inputs to brainstem neurons regulating GI function, (2) neuroendocrine modulation of afferent and efferent pathways, (3) the enteric nervous system, its organization and involvement in sensory-motor interactions, (4) mechanisms of neural-immune system interactions, in particular the regulation of gastrointestinal mast cells, and (5) mechanisms and functional implications for gut-ganglia-spinal cord pathways. Several special lectures will be highlighted including the Frank Brooks Lecture in memory of Dr. Brook's pioneer contributions in this field. In addition, ample time will be devoted to poster presentations and short communications selected by the scientific committee from submitted abstracts. The meeting will provide a forum for neuroanatomists, pharmacologists, electrophysiologists, gastroenterologists, and physiologists to interact on their current research activities, and to delineate areas for further development. Invited speakers will contribute to a book to be published by CRC press that will cover many areas not addressed in the first monograph on brain-gut interactions published as the proceedings of the first meeting.